


Наказание, Преступление

by hitama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Non-Chronological, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Каин получил то, чего хотел.





	Наказание, Преступление

Принесенная в кувшине с широким горлом вода стала темной от крови и Каин вылил ее в терновник.

Хотел бросить кувшин там же, но раздумал - кувшин был новый, с двойной ручкой и ровными насечками по краю. Он слепил таких три, но Авель, напившись молодого вина, разбил свой две луны назад, а Аван уронила тот, который он сделал для нее, в ручей, и разбила.

Положил кувшин на землю. Вернулся к брату.

Авель, с умытым от крови и теперь спокойным лицом, лежал на спине, темные глаза, без движения, смотрели в начинающие рыжеть небеса.

Он знал, что брат не видит его, но этот взгляд, сузившиеся неподвижные зрачки, раздражали, как осиный укус.

Каин попытался закрыть глаза Авелю. С третьей попытки это удалось.

Затем отнес тело к ручью, положил под смоковницей, и укрыл плащом, который мать вышила для Авеля, когда тот взял в жены младшую из сестер.

Небо из красного стало желтым, затем белым, как выцветшая на солнце ткань.

Каин отошел к ручью и умылся. Бросил взгляд на Авеля - брат словно уснул.

Услышав шаги, он провел рукой по влажным волосам и вышел навстречу.

Но это были не их с Авелем жены, вернувшиеся с корзинами плодов и ягод, за которыми ушли с вечера.  
Это были даже не, как он боялся, родители, решившие вдруг навестить первенца.

 

Кожа ангела в бледных лучах утреннего солнца кажется высеченной из черного агата. Темные перья чуть трепещут на ветру.

\- Аменадиэль. - Каин сглотнул и попытался улыбнуться. - Что привело тебя к нашим шатрам, Меч Господень?

Глаза ангела сияют, и под их взглядом Каин чувствует, что начинает дрожать.

\- Каин, Каин, где твой брат, Авель? - низким голосом вопрошает Аменадиэль.

\- Нет. - Каин делает шаг назад. Мотает головой как мокрая лошадь. - Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет.

Ангел надвигается на него, поднимает руку с сияющей ярче солнца раскаленной Печатью.

\- Все это уже было, - шепчет Каин. - События повторяются. А это означает... У меня получилось!

Он смеется, на мгновение забывая о приближающейся угрозе.

Горячий металл плавит хрупкую человеческую кожу и Каин кричит, срывая голос.

Знание, что это иллюзия, почему-то не делает процедуру менее болезненной, чем в первый раз.

*

\- Гранит, - сказала Элла.

\- Камень, - Люцифер сжал кулаки. - Обычный камень.

\- Ну, не совсем обычный. - Элла отвернулась, чтобы снять перчатки. - В наших краях такие не водятся. Оказывается, это гранит с Ближнего Востока. А еще точнее, из Ирака. Но вот в чем шутка, в современном Ираке нет коммерческих месторождений гранита, все крупные выработаны еще до Рождества Христова.

Она услышала звук за спиной и обернулась, чтобы обнаружить, что разговаривает с пустотой. Спина Люцифера стремительно удалялась прочь от ее кабинета.

*

После ужина с бокалом в руках Хлоя подошла к стеллажам с коллекцией Пирса. Камней было так много!  
Афинский мрамор и китайская яшма, причудливые окаменелости Африки и сверкающие пириты Южной Америки. Неужели лейтенант побывал во всех этих местах?

Она не сразу заметила продолговатый черный камень в углу. В отличие от остальных, на полке рядом не было таблички с названием минерала и указанием места, откуда он был взят.

\- А, ты нашла его, - голос Пирса раздался за спиной. - Камень, с которого все началось. Первый в моей коллекции.

Хлоя обернулась. Пирс улыбался, но улыбка не касалась голубых глаз лейтенанта. Хлоя зябко повела плечами, снова посмотрела на камень.  
\- Он выглядит странно, издалека даже не похоже на камень.

\- А на что он похож? - в голосе Пирса мелькнула ирония. - На ослиную челюсть?

Она на успела ответить, сильная рука легла на ее талию.  
Пирс забрал из ее руки бокал и поставил на полку.  
Хлоя подняла голову и утонула в его глазах.  
"Какой же он красивый," - привычно подумала Хлоя, его рот накрыл ее губы властным поцелуем.

Перед глазами вспыхнул незваный образ - лицо Люцифера в момент, когда она сказала, что у них с Пирсом свидание. Острое чувство вины в ответ было неожиданным и, разумеется, незаслуженным.  
Они с Люцифером только напарники!  
Несправедливо, что она думает о нем в объятиях Пирса.

Раздался грохот, Пирс вздрогнул и отстранился.

\- Мы сломали полку, - сказала Хлоя.

Осколки бокала усыпали рухнувший стеллаж, вино окропило черный камень как кровь.

*

\- Я своему брату не сторож, - Каин пожал плечами, старательно удерживаясь от желания обернуться в сторону ручья. - Откуда мне знать, где Авель? Всего скорее, напился и заснул где-нибудь, как обычно.

Глаза ангела скользнули в сторону и остановились.

В воздухе запахло грозой, небо на Востоке потемнело и первые раскаты грома прокатились над рощей.

Каин обернулся и увидел то, что привлекло внимание Аменадиэля.

Камень.

Тяжелый, несмотря на небольшие размеры, узкий достаточно, чтобы его было удобно держать в ладони.

Мокрый от крови Авеля.

*

Как Люцифер и ожидал, Шарлотту Ричардз он нашел рядом с кофейным автоматом.

\- Нет, - сказала женщина, которая не была его матерью.

Не обращая внимания на протесты, он затащил ее в один из пустующих кабинетов, захлопнул дверь и развернулся.

\- Я не буду помогать тебе добраться до камеры Пирса. - Шарлотта обхватила свои плечи руками, умоляюще посмотрела в глаза бессмертному. - Я не могу.

Люцифер молча швырнул фотографии на стол между ними.

Шарлотта застонала и попыталась отвернуться. Он не дал ей такой возможности.

\- Смотри. - Поднес фото к лицу женщины. - Смотри, что он с ней сделал! - голос дьявола дрогнул, с губ сорвалось рыдание.

Этот звук, боль в глазах того, кто думал, что знает о боли все, - сделали то, что не смогли угрозы и обещания.

Шарлотта кивнула и Люцифер немедленно отпустил ее, отступая.

\- Я попаду за это в ад, - прошептала Ричардз. - Снова.

\- О, нет, дорогая Шарлотта, - Хозяин Преисподней медленно улыбнулся, обнажая клыки. - Сегодня в ад отправится только один человек.

*

Эта дверь не продержится долго.  
Он слышал грохот и знакомые голоса, приглушенные стальной, обшитой дубом с двух сторон, пластиной.

Каин сел на кровать. Огляделся.

Крови было больше, чем в первый раз.  
Четвертое полотенце окровавленной тряпкой шлепнулось на пол.  
Каин переодел ее, убрал испачканную одежду в пластиковый пакет с зип-застежкой, - отдельно от простыни, чтобы упростить работу криминалистов.

Дралась она лучше Авеля, уж точно.

Каин посмотрел на мертвую женщину на кровати.  
Он до подбородка накрыл испещренное синяками тело с вывернутой назад и сломанной рукой. Волосами прикрыл то, что оставалось от лица.  
Чувство вины перед покойницей все же не уходило.

Грохот усилился. Каин вздохнул. Встал с кровати и вышел из спальни.

 

Дверь упала и разлетелась на щепы. Падший ангел ступил в коридор.

Каин не успел дернуться, как его спина врезалась в стену напротив, а шею сжали твердые как чугун пальцы.

\- ГДЕ ОНА? - прорычал Люцифер. - ГДЕ ХЛОЯ, КАИН?

Появились другие. Дэн Эспиноза пробежал мимо них, его крик донесся из спальни.

Пальцы на горле чуть ослабли, давая ему шанс говорить и дышать.  
С трудом.

\- Разве я похож на сторожа ...для Хлои? - выдавил Каин, и расхохотался при виде расползающегося в глазах демона ужасного понимания.

*

\- М-мм, - Хлоя положила вилку. - Что это?  
\- Мезе.  
\- Очень вкусно, - она слизнула остатки соуса, промокнула губы салфеткой. - Это же из иракской кухни?

Тень набежала на лицо Пирса, чтобы тут же скрыться в улыбке.

\- Кухня Междуречья, точнее. Люди, жившие в долине между Тигром и Ефратом, готовили мезе тысячи лет. Попробуй финиковую пастилу, это рецепт моей матери.

\- Пощади, - рассмеялась Хлоя. - Я бросила считать калории на третьем блюде. Ты правда все это сам приготовил? Прости, я еще не могу переварить, что ты и готовишь лучше меня. Хотя, последнее не сложно. Даже Люцифер делает скрамбл лучше...

Пирс улыбнулся, не разжимая губ. Поднял бокал с вином.

\- Извини, - сказала Хлоя.

\- Люцифер не безразличен тебе, я понимаю, - Пирс пригубил вино. - Не могу сказать, что понимаю ваши отношения...

\- Что? Боже, - Хлоя засмеялась. - Между мной и Люцифером ничего нет. Я уже говорила, мы просто друзья.

Пирс полюбовался бликами света в бокале, поднес ко рту.  
\- Он в тебя влюблен, однако.

Хлоя открыла рот, закрыла.

\- Я знаю, - она вздохнула.

\- Ты его тоже любишь. Или, как минимум, могла полюбить. 

Хлоя не глядя взяла свой бокал, сделала большой глоток.  
\- Может быть, - тихо признала она. - Могла. Если этого не случилось, то вина точно не моя.

Она встала, прихватив бокал, прошла к протянувшимся по стенам полкам с каменной коллекцией Пирса.

\- Мне кажется, он верит, что любовь делает его уязвимым или типа того. Забавно, в этом вы похожи.

Пирс поднял голову.

Хлоя мягко усмехнулась.  
\- Любовь делает человека всесильным и беззащитным. Заставляет храброго дрожать, а труса поступать храбро. Люди боятся любви потому, что она напоминает нам о нашей смертности. Жалею ли я, что Люцифер не захотел рисковать? Может быть. Но это его выбор, я не могу сделать его за него.

Звякнула резко сдвинутая тарелка. Пирс встал.  
\- Ты говоришь как поэт. - Он прищурился. - Или пророк.

Под его пристальным взглядом она покраснела, сделала быстрый глоток, чтобы скрыть смущение, и подошла к дальнему стеллажу.

Небольшой черный камень казался неуместным рядом с диковинками дальних стран, и все же, притягивал взгляд.

\- А, ты нашла его, - голос Пирса раздался за спиной. - Камень, с которого все началось. Первый в моей коллекции.


End file.
